Super Sentai League
by KKD Silver
Summary: A creative mind, Takeshi Narumi ends up in a very strange world where being one-man sentai is like a job or hobby. However, with the powers he finds from defeating kaijin, he must stop the evil Dusk Drawers from resurrecting Brajira of the Messiah, all while aiming to earn the coveted title of Super Sentai Defender, and recover one of every the Ranger Key in the region.
1. Chapter 1

**KKD: Okay, this project proved to be more difficult than I thought for a solo project. So, like my aibou with his Hope of the Sekais story, I got someone helping me out.**

**Pikatwig: It****'****s "****Hope for the Sekais****" ****first of all. Second of all, yea I****'****m helping out here.**

**KKD: Thanks for the help, by the way, aibou. If it weren****'****t for you, I honestly doubt I****'****d be able to even get so much as a jump-start to this project.**

**Pikatwig: Yea, I suppose.**

**KKD: So, in that case, would you like to set up the Disclaimers for this tale?**

**Pikatwig: I****'****ll try****… uh… ****Super Sentai is owned by Toei, Bandai and****… ****such.**

**KKD: Any original content belong to me and Pika. And with that, let****'****s begin.**

* * *

Focusing on one household, in one particular room, we find a young male around the age of 18, having blue hair, green eyes, currently wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white and black sneakers. He was up very late, working on some concepts regarding a topic he considers a favorite: Super Sentai. However, he was up so late, he didn't even notice his Mobirate toy glowing, and ringing, and when he picked it up, he was gone.

* * *

Suddenly, the same teen shot up in bed, panting like he had just been through a nightmare.

"Whoa… that was weird," he panted, as he stumbled around, and saw his room looked a bit different, just a bit, "Wait… where's all my Sentai stuff? ...Eh, must've stored it away last night when I was working on my notes."

He looked around, and saw they weren't there, and then he tripped out of his door, and down a staircase. "I… don't remember that being there…"

"There you are," he heard an older female voice speak as he looked up to see a woman with blue/orange hair, a white top, and blue jeans.

"Oh, hi Mom. Sorry, I stayed up late working on stuff again," Takeshi apologized.

"Well I hope it was studying. You're going to run late to meet up with Professor Akaren" the elder lady replied, confusing Takeshi and surprising him at the same time.

"Akaren…?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about him. He's the town Professor, and the one who helps new Defenders get started on their journey. Now get cleaned up, you're due to meet him in his lab in ten minutes," the woman, Takeshi's mom, responded.

'_Defenders… __Akaren__… __why does this all sound familiar?__' _Takeshi wondered as he returned to his room to clean up.

* * *

After cleaning up, Takeshi was now dressed up in a mostly red, blue and pink attire. When he got downstairs, he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, I think that's our neighbor, Takeshi. He's here to pick you up. Go answer the door, won't you?" his mom smiled as Takeshi walked over to the door.

"Hello?" he asked as he opened the door to find a boy around his age or a year younger with red hair, green eyes, and currently wearing a light blue shirt with green shorts, red shoes, and accessories that are yellow and pink.

"About time you showed up, Takeshi-baka," the boy growled in annoyance.

"Uh… hi," Takeshi waved, nervously.

"You hit your head or something? You're acting like you haven't seen me or you've seen a ghost," the boy noted.

"No… of course I remember you… S… Shi… Shi-Shi-Shi… Shigeru!"

"Geez, you must've hit your head if you don't remember me. Now c'mon. We gotta go to Prof. Akaren's lab," the boy, Shigeru groaned.

"...okay," Takeshi nodded as they left, leaving Takeshi's house and walking towards the largest building in the town, _'__Why is all of this getting so familiar?__'_

Takeshi shrugged the feeling off, and followed Shigeru around and into the building, which looked like a lab with images of Super Sentai. The images even looked like posters he'd normally have hanging in his own room. "Wow… this man's a bigger Sentai geek then me," he muttered.

In the back stood a man in a white labcoat (the back of which had the generic Super Sentai logo) with a red t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black shoes, his aged face covered by a head of graying brown hair framing a pair of red eyes.

"Yo! Prof! We're here for our Ranger Keys," Shigeru responded.

'_Ranger Keys? ...Okay, things are starting to get too coincidental. What__'__s going on here?__' _Takeshi thought to himself.

"Alrighty… here are your Sentaispheres," Akaren informed, showing a tray of red, blue, yellow, pink, black and green spheres with a keyslot in the center.

'_NO WAY! Sentaispheres?! Those look exactly like what I was working on last night!__' _Takeshi mentally gawked.

"And to go along with these three, are the starter Ranger Keys," Akaren added, showing three particular Ranger Keys, those of KyoryuRed, MagiBlue, and GoseiBlack.

The Ranger Keys were human-shaped while hiding the teeth of the key behind the legs. KyoryuRed's key was of course Red, showing off the suit design of the Kyoryuger with a silver dino-head across the chest and left shoulder, yellow teeth, a red eye on the shoulder, white gloves, red boots, and a red helmet resembling a t-rex head with yellow teeth, green eyes, a black mouth for the visor, and a silver mouthpiece. MagiBlue's key was a feminine design with a cyan color, blue gloves and boots, white legs leading to a cyan skirt, accented with black lines with gold trim, the collar resembling an M, and the visor looking like a mermaid's fin. Finally, GoseiBlack was a figure who had white coming from the tops of his black boots to the bottom of the torso which was black with a golden plant design on the chest and golden edges, small white gloves, and a black visor with snake designs on the sides, and a silver mouthpiece.

"So, Takeshi. What will be your choice?" the Professor asked.

"No contest. KyoryuRed!" Takeshi smirked, taking KyoryuRed's Ranger Key, and taking his Sentaispheres.

"Sounds good to me. So, Shigeru. Will you take GoseiBlack seeing as he's a male?" the Professor checked with Shigeru.

"Not happening, fire is weak to water, so I'm taking MagiBlue!" Shigeru smirked, taking the blue Ranger Key and his own Sentaispheres.

"Uh… are you sure?" Takeshi asked.

"Don't act so nervous, man. You know I would've chosen the superior option anyway," Shigeru cockily smirked as he walked over to the largest section of the lab, "Why don't we have a little round to see who's the better Ranger?"

"Oh… okay," Takeshi shrugged, joining him.

"Lucky for you I reinforced the lab and materials so nothing will catch on fire through your explosions," Akaren chuckled, "Just remember how to use the keys to transform, and once you do, the knowledge of the Ranger's moves and arsenal will be in your mind, so you can attack as if you were the original Senshi if you wanted to. You may begin when ready."

With that, both teens held up their Ranger keys and Sentaispheres, flipping the legs of the keys to reveal the keys' teeth.

"Here goes. Kyoryu Change!" Takeshi shouted, inserting his key first before twisting it, causing the Sentaisphere to change from it's multi-color form to a near solid red with the Kyoryuger symbol on the top.

**=KYO~RYUGER!=**

With that, Takeshi transformed into a carbon copy of KyoryuRed, just like the suit on the show he remembered. Once the change was complete, he gawked at his form.

"WHOA! Ha ha! Ore kakoi!" Takeshi-KyoryuRed smirked.

"Red is such an old color. My turn… Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!" he shouted, doing the same thing Takeshi did, his Sentaisphere turning cyan with the MagiRanger M on top.

**=MA~GIRANGER!=**

He transformed into the suit of MagiBlue, however, it was an exact carbon copy of the original form. Right down to the gender, making KyoryuRed chuckle at the sight before falling in flat out laughter.

"What?" Shigeru asked before realizing his voice sounded like a girl's before looking at his body and he was shocked to find he was completely a girl, "Are you kidding me?! You should've said something ya jerk!"

"You ignored me…" KyoryuRed replied, recovering from his laughter fest, getting to his feet, "You should've known that when you use the key of a senshi of the opposite gender, you go through a gender change to make it work properly."

"Shaddup! Blue Splash!" he/she shouted, sending out a wave of water at the hero.

"WHOA!" KyoryuRed responded, dodging the attack rather quickly, "I'd better think fast."

With that, he pulled out the yellow and black dino-gun he knew to be the Gaburevolver before firing it rapidly at MagiBlue.

"Armed On!" he announced, having already inserted the Zyudenshi required.

**=MECCHA MUCHO!=**

He was then armed on his right arm with silver spikes and a fang weapon shaped like a T-rex head.

"Like that'll stop me," MagiBlue scoffed sending another wave of water at the Kyoryuger, however, the weapon that KyoryuRed summoned let out a burst of flames, and then he punched MagiBlue, reverting him back to Shigeru.

"...Well, at least I'm back to being a guy… but still! I'll be back!" Shigeru complained as Takeshi removed his Ranger Key from his Sentaisphere, reverting to normal.

* * *

**Pikatwig: And that****'****s a good spot to end the first chapter off on.**

**KKD: I suppose so. Thanks again for dropping in to help me out with this, Pika.**

**Pikatwig: No problem… ****I guess. For a favorite****… ****Shigeru****'****s botching up.**

**KKD: Yea, that****'****s my favorite too. And for those of you wondering, no, it****'****s not exclusive to Shigeru. It****'****s only fair if something like that happens to everyone. And that also means if a girl uses a Ranger Key of a dude, she****'****ll temporarily become a guy for the duration of the battle she uses the key in.**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More…**

**KKD: Jaa ne… so… ****what now?**

**Pikatwig: I don****'****t know****… ****wanna try Melee? I promise I got XD out of the system.**

**KKD: Alright then. Let****'****s give it a try. *The two go over to a Wii and sure enough, Melee is in the system this time***


	2. Chapter 2

**KKD: Well, it took a bit, but we're back with chapter 2 of this Sentai story.**

**Pikatwig: Yea, yea we are.**

**KKD: Well, you learned of this interesting world last time, let's see what happens next with Takeshi.**

**DISCLAIMERS: We don't own Sentai, Toei does.**

* * *

After the battle Takeshi had with Shigeru, he was in his room, rather confused, yet… it seemed so familiar. "Where have I seen this all before?"

He just looked at his Sentaispheres, and the small smartphone-like device known as a Sentai Researcher.

"All these names sound so familiar," he noted.

He simply sighed, and then headed out of his room, and out of the house, when he bumped into someone on his way out of the house.

"Oh! Sorry," Takeshi apologized before noticing who he bumped into.

"It's okay…" the girl responded, Takeshi noticing she a girl with blonde hair, a violet streak in her hair, blue eyes, a pink and yellow t-shirt, blue skirt, a green hairband, and red painted toenails seeing she was barefoot.

"You okay Takeshi?" she asked, kinda surprising him with how she knew his name.

"Uh… yea… kinda…" he replied, not sure how to explain things.

"Alright, hey take a look, I got my first key," she giggled taking out a Yellow Ranger Key that had a train motif with a subway train design in its helmet, a silver railroad track across the helmet and in front of the black visor, a design on the chest resembling railroad tracks, white gloves and boots, and the number 3 in the chest and the helmet.

"Whoa… wait… how'd you get ToQ3's key? That wasn't among the starter keys," Takeshi noticed.

"Gift from my mom," Yoko giggled.

'Wait… Yoko? Oh! I know where I am!' Takeshi recalled, pulling out a piece of paper he left in his pocket, revealing some sort of notes that he scribbled himself, and they describe Yoko and a lot of what he had seen in some way.

"Take-kun, you okay?" Yoko asked.

"...Not sure, Yoko… call me crazy, but… I think I'm not from here…" Takeshi informed.

"What're you talking about? You've told me you were born here," Yoko responded.

"Uh… well… I don't know how to explain…"

"Okay… so, you planning on being the Sentai Defender of the Heisei Region?"

"Yea…"

"Wait a minute… oh, I get it. This is one of your lame tricks to try and soften me up for something," Yoko responded.

"What're you talking about?"

"You always try to tell me something nuts, to try and ask me for a favor or something," Yoko explained, "Well, I'm not falling for it this time, silly."

'_...Really? I don__'__t remember any of that. Then again__… I__'__m not from here,__'_ Takeshi thought before, he shrugged, and was about to walk away when he stopped, _'__Well__… __I suppose I can use a companion on my travels. __… __Maybe I can use this to my advantage and have her join me.__'_

"You okay, Takeshi?" Yoko asked.

"Well… I was thinking… would you like to travel with me?"

"Oh… that's it? You are traveling to be the Sentai Defender, and you want to prove yourself better than Shigeru, so you want me to have someone to brag to?" Yoko checked with a smirk.

"...no. Because… I don't want to be all alone," Takeshi replied.

"Okay… how can I trust that's the only reason why you want me along with you?"

Takeshi didn't know how to respond to this question, until… "Well… because I can help you out on your journey. After all, didn't you want to be Sentai Performer?"

"You mean the position where you use your powers to perform for kids?! Oh yes! I'm so in!" Yoko smiled.

"I was hoping to hear that. And don't worry, I'll help you find all of the ToQger keys as soon as I can," Takeshi assured.

"But… just so we're clear we're just friends traveling, got it?"

"Crystal Clear," Takeshi nodded.

* * *

Later, the two friends were off on the first route outside of BeginStar City. And at the moment, Takeshi was keeping his eyes peeled for anything, having his Sentai Researcher out and scanning.

"So… whatcha lookin for?" Yoko asked.

"I'm keeping my eye out for a kaijin. Currently looking for a Debo Monster or Shadow Kaijin to finish our collection of Ranger Keys," Takeshi answered.

Yoko simply shrugged a little bit, and walked close by Takeshi.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Takeshi teased.

"...well, no. It's just… I never actually fought any of these kaijin before," Yoko admitted.

"Don't worry, nothin' to it," Takeshi responded, when they suddenly saw the Marionette Shadow and Debo Royaroya, "Well, speaking of the kaijin…"

Yoko was sort of scared by these guys, as Takeshi scanned the two kaijin. His Sentai Researcher confirmed that the Debo Monster had the KyoryuGreen Key trapped within his body while the ToQ1 was within the Marionette Shadow.

"Perfect. Just what we needed," Takeshi smirked, pulling out his Sentaisphere and KyoryuRed key, "Ready, Yoko?"

"Yea… I guess," Yoko sighed, pulling out her Ranger Key and her yellow Sentaisphere that had the ToQger symbol on top.

"Ikuze! Kyoryu Change!"

**=KYO~RYUGER!=**

"ToQ Change!"

**=TO~QGER!=**

With that, Takeshi was now KyoryuRed and Yoko ToQ3. And seeing this was her first change at all, Yoko gawked at the fact that she actually transformed.

"Sugoi…" she gawked.

"Ikuze," KyoryuRed announced charging forward.

"Eh?! W-wait up!" ToQ3 shouted, following her friend as KyoryuRed began to attack Debo Royaroya, quickly pulling out the blade of his Sentai.

"Gaburicaliber!" he shouted, slashing away at the Debo Monster while ToQ3 simply started with a barrage of kicks.

"Shuppatsu shinkou!" she announced, continuing to kick the Marionette Shadow, but was soon tossed aside.

"Yoko! Use your weapon!" KyoryuRed responded, still attacking Debo Royaroya.

ToQ3 then took out the ToQger blade weapon and charged forward. She slashed rather wildly, showing rather easily she doesn't know how to fight.

"Oi vey. Yoko, if it'll help, just watch me!" KyoryuRed responded, slashing at Debo Royaroya with ease.

She watched, and then tried to do something similar, albeit holding the blade with a reverse grip.

"Okay. Now don't finish it off, Yoko," KyoryuRed responded.

"How do I do that…?" ToQ3 responded, confused, as KyoryuRed pulled out a blank Sentaisphere.

"Just throw one of these, like so!"

After throwing the ball, it stuck to Debo Royaroya's chest and began to beep and flash. With a green flash, it started to try and pull it off. The yellow flash indicated it was still stuck, and then, the kaijin stopped struggling with the red flash.

"**Oh no," **he groaned before exploding in defeat, the Sentaisphere returning to KyoryuRed, now green with the Kyoryuger symbol, and the Ranger Key in Key mode locked in it.

"Here goes… nothing!" ToQ3 shouted, sending the sphere forward, the orb attaching to the kaijin's chest as it struggled to get it off. After a moment, the same thing happened, and Yoko got the key.

"That… was… well, I don't know what that was," Yoko shrugged, seeing her new Sentaisphere was now red with the ToQger symbol, and the ToQ1 key locked in it as Takeshi reverted to normal, unlocking the Ranger key from the green sphere.

"You'll get used to it," he assured before looking at his two Kyoryuger keys, "Two down, eight or nine to go."

"Take-kun… thanks, I suppose it is a good thing we're traveling as a team," Yoko smiled.

"Yea. Trust me, it'll be really helpful if we stay together. Seems I have more knowledge about this line of work and combat than you do. So, with me helping you out, and you helping me out around here, everyone wins," Takeshi told her, setting his Ranger Keys on a special keychain made for the Ranger Keys.

"Yea," Yoko smiled.

* * *

**Pikatwig: Not bad.**

**KKD: Yea. Hope you like how the retrieving of the Ranger Keys works.**

**Pikatwig: Yea. As for favorite part, it would be where Takeshi met Yoko.**

**KKD: Yea, I liked that too. My favorite part is probably where they had their first fight alongside each other. Although, I wonder****… ****with how Shigeru reacted after using MagiBlue****'****s key, how would Yoko react when she****'****d need to use ToQ1****'****s?**

**Pikatwig: I… don****'****t know. Anyway, some fun facts from Tokkyuger, Mio****'****s actress was in Goseiger once, ironically considering her current character, an episode about romance. Hikari****'****s actor was once in Fourze, but I don****'****t remember what Zodiarts he was****… ****and last fun fact, has to do with the voice of the Shadow Kaijin who had Tokkyu1****'****s Key.**

**KKD: You mean the Marionette Shadow? What****'****s he got to do with your trivia?**

**Pikatwig: He****'****s from a franchise we know****… ****and is part of your name.**

**KKD: Wait a minute. Let me check. Kamen****… ****Kamen Rider? Keyblade****… ****Kingdom Hearts? Duelist****… Yu-Gi-Oh? ...I****'****m guessing it****'****s Kamen Rider.**

**Pikatwig: Nope. The voice of the Marionette Shadow is also Roxas.****  
**

**KKD: EH?! ...Well, didn****'****t see that one coming.**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pikatwig: Well… here we are…**

**KKD: Sorry if you aren't in the mood man, but I just couldn't stay away from this for too long.**

**Pikatwig: That's not it. Regardless… let's get this started.**

**DISCLAIMERS: We don't own Sentai, Toei does.**

* * *

"Take-kun… we're here, Goren City," Yoko replied as they entered the city, which looked fairly modern, but at the same time, rural.

"Quite the humble place, isn't it?" Takeshi asked, looking around, _'__Then again, I decided to base this after the closest city to my home. I just hope the others are more interesting. Been a while since I saw those other cities in my notes.__'_

"Well… you're Sentai League thing is here, I think…" Yoko informed.

"One of the colosseums? Yea. And if I remember correctly, the leader is an expert with senshi who utilize the element of Earth. Luckily, KyoryuRed gives me the upper hand here," Takeshi noted.

Yoko nodded and put her hand on her head. "I'm gonna go and rest at the center… my head's hurting a bit."

"Yea, using the Senshi powers drains a lot not only from the keys, but from the user as well. I think I'll take a nap there with you and we'll get our keys recharged," Takeshi agreed as they both walked over to the Sentai Center, which looked like a small hotel with a green roof.

They walked inside to see the orange interior, various people chatting, and behind a desk, a pink haired woman with her hair untrimmed down to her back, having blue eyes, and currently in a red dress with a white apron on top along with the Super Sentai V over her heart.

"Nice place. Looks better than I thought it would," Takeshi smiled as they walked up to the lady behind the desk.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Sentai Center. My name is Nurse Sento. Would you like a place to rest and recharge your Ranger Keys?" the woman smiled with a bow.

"Sure," Takeshi nodded, taking out his two Ranger Keys as Yoko did the same with her keys, all four Keys currently set next to their Sentaispheres.

"Okay, it won't take too long for your keys to recharge. You can check out the center or talk to other guests while you wait. By the way, may I have your names so I know who to call when your keys recharge fully?" Sento replied.

"Narumi Takeshi and Mirai Yoko," Takeshi informed, as Yoko walked over to some seats and sat down, looking a bit tired, drained, and a bit dizzy.

"Okay. I'll recharge your keys," Sento nodded, taking the keys and sphere, placing the keys in key mode into the spheres without turning them, and placing them into a machine to recharge them.

At the same time, Takeshi walked over to sit next to Yoko.

"You okay, Yoko?" Takeshi asked.

"Honestly… I'm not sure…" she sighed.

"...Did it have anything to do with the battle we were on not too long ago to get the keys?" Takeshi asked.

"Yea… my body's not cut out for combat… don't you remember? I have some sort of an illness that makes me act… odd if I fight…" Yoko informed.

"Really?" Takeshi asked, surprised, _'__I don__'__t recall writing that in for her character. Perhaps it__'__s more developed than I thought.__'_

"I just need to rest for a little bit…" Yoko informed, a bit of a sick look on her face.

"Man… this companionship isn't looking so good right now. There's gotta be something I can use to help her out before battles if needed," Takeshi muttered to himself.

"Hey, you okay kid?" a male asked, approaching Takeshi, causing the young man to look up at the male in question, revealing him to be a fair-skinned man wearing brown boots, green and black camo pants, and a green tank top, showing off his muscles that were slightly dirtied, and his face showed signs of seriousness, and yet had a surprising kindness in his gold eyes along with his shoulder length black hair.

"I guess… not so sure if my friend is… I'm gonna let her rest a bit…" Takeshi said, as the two walked off a short distance.

"Fair enough. Let me guess, does she have Anti-Combatus?" he asked.

"Wait, what?" Takeshi asked, confused.

"It means a person becomes ill if they use Sentai powers for combat," the man answered.

"...Yea… but… how'd you…?" Takeshi started.

"I couldn't help but overhear. It's a common thing for some people who look sick coming here to have Anti-Combatus. Most of the time, they end up becoming Sentai Performers, and in order to gain more keys, they either need other to gather the keys for them, or they have to take a special potion to cure them of this disease, even if temporarily," the male noted.

"Oh…" Takeshi nodded, as he looked over to Yoko.

"Only problem is… the cure's only in Tokkyu-A, and they're kinda stingy about exports," the male informed, "But… I've managed to get some… because Tokkyu-A's a very far ways away… and if you need more, just go to the colosseum and ask for 'Terra'."

"Thanks…" Takeshi smiled, being handed a pink jar, which he took and placed into his bag, "Uh… by the way, I never caught your name."

"That is my name. Terra," the male informed, surprising Takeshi.

Terra just smiled before leaving the Center. With the shock dying down, Takeshi looked at the pink jar in his hand and checked the back for direction.

"Let's see… 'Take five teaspoons before setting out in battle, or as prescribed. If symptoms of Anti-Combatus occur midbattle or afterwards, take seven teaspoons right after the battle.' Okay…" he read.

* * *

Yoko just tried to keep warm and rest, when a lady in a navy-blue and green suit, yellow hair and brown eyes walked over to her. "You a Mirai Yoko?"

"Hai…" Yoko nodded, sitting up.

"I have a special gift for you, here" the lady smiled, handing Yoko a pink Sentaisphere with a golden image consisting of three symbols, the top representing bird wings, the middle representing ocean waves, and the bottom looking like a budding flower.

"Thanks…" Yoko smiled, sniffling a bit as she took the sphere and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep.

It was about then that Takeshi walked over to check on Yoko, seeing she was asleep on the couch in the lobby.

"Excuse me, Takeshi? Yoko?" Nurse Sento called out, getting Takeshi's attention before he placed the jar in his bag and walked over to the desk, "Thank you for waiting. Your Ranger Keys have been fully charged and ready to use. We hope to see you again soon."

"Hai. Arigatou," Takeshi smiled, taking the four spheres and keys before he brought Yoko's back over to her.

"Thanks…" she smiled, as she woke up for a bit, and took her yellow and red keys and spheres.

"No problem, Yoko," Takeshi smiled before seeing the Pink sphere in her hand, "Wait… when'd you get the GoseiPink key?"

"Some sort of a mystery gift from someone…" she informed, as she sneezed into a tissue. "I'm sorry… I'll understand if you don't want to travel with me anymore…"

"Are you kidding me? Yoko, you're one of the only friends I have right now. I don't want to force you into battle, but at the same time, I can't protect you from the kaijin all the time myself," Takeshi replied, pulling out the pink jar.

She took a look at it, when people began to scream outside. This made Takeshi and Yoko go wide-eyed all of a sudden.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go check that out," Takeshi responded, rushing outside, seeing various innocent bystanders running away from some familiar amoeba-like humanoid monsters wielding some odd blasters, "Zorima!"

He then noticed one of them had a key, and he smirked, taking out the KyoryuRed Sentaisphere and Ranger Key.

"Ikuze! Kyoryu Change!" Takeshi shouted, setting in and twisting the key.

**=KYO~RYUGER!=**

And with that, Takeshi was completely into KyoryuRed before charging in and attacking the Zorima with various kicks and punches. However, the fire charged attacks did rather little, and then KyoryuRed simply got knocked down.

"Looks like I gotta switch things up," Takeshi figured, pulling out his KyoryuGreen Key and Sentaisphere, "Kyoryu Change!"

**=KYO~RYUGER!=**

And thus, Takeshi transformed into the green raptor-themed Kyoryuger before pulling out the Gaburicalibur and began to slash at the kaijin in KyoryuGreen's reverse-grip style. The water enhanced slashes easily knocked the Zorima away, and left only the one with the pink key remaining.

"It's just you and me now you baka," KyoryuGreen smirked, ready to charge, and he slashed only once before tossing a Sentaisphere at the Zorima.

The sphere began beeping as the Zorima struggled to get it off, but it was too late as the Zorima exploded, causing the Sentaisphere to go flying back to KyoryuGreen, now colored Pink with the Kyoryuger symbol on top, and KyoryuPink's key locked into it.

"Sweet. Now I have one of each of the starting three elements," Takeshi smiled, looking up KyoryuPink on his Sentai Researcher. However, he gave a small sigh, knowing the minute he used the key… he'd become a girl, "It'll probably feel weird once I use it, but I should've expected this when it comes to completing a team."

* * *

"Yoko… you feeling okay?" Takeshi asked.

"Yea… I'm feeling fine. That rest sure helped," she started before she pulled out the pink jar Riku gave Takeshi, "Along with this stuff you left behind. But now… I'm kinda hungry…"

Takeshi just chuckled at this for a little bit.

"Come on, Yoko. I'll get you something to eat," Takeshi told her.

* * *

**Pikatwig: Nice chapter.**

**KKD: Yea. That was nice. It's a shame Yoko has that Anti-Combatus disease. It'll make gathering keys for her even more difficult.**

**Pikatwig: Yea it will. Anyway, her getting the GoseiPink Key is meant to reference and represent something. It's a reference to the Mystery Gifts, and represent the new Mystery Gift for X & Y to celebrate 100 million trades over the GTS, the gift is a Fancy Pattern Vivillion, a special Vivillion not obtainable under normal circumstances.**

**KKD: Very interesting. Also, next time, Takeshi will take on the Colosseum Leader, Riku. Will our protagonist be able to win against this guy knowing his specialty? ...I dunno. No spoilers here.**

**Pikatwig: My favorite part is when Takeshi got the KyoryuPink key.**

**KKD: Yea, that was pretty cool, but also funny knowing how keys of the opposite gender work. Anyways, my favorite part was when Riku offered the cure of the Anti-Combatus to Takeshi so he could help Yoko.**

**Pikatwig: Yea, that was sweet. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pikatwig: Here we are… I guess.**

**KKD: Yea. I was just bored at this point and felt this was the best way for us to spend our time for the most part. Anyway, I hope you guys are excited, because now we get our first Coliseum battle.**

**Pikatwig: Yea, yea we do.**

**KKD: So with that, I think it's time we get this rolling. Now where'd we put the disclaimers for this? *Finds a dusty disclaimer scroll* Oh, here it is. *cleans dust off before setting it up***

**DISCLAIMERS: We don't own Sentai, Toei does.**

* * *

"Take-kun… I'm feeling a bit better… so I'll be able to go with you to the Coliseum battle." Yoko informed as she stood up, but then began to falter a little, only to be caught by Takeshi.

"Easy, Yoko. Don't strain yourself. You don't have to come with me," Takeshi replied.

"You're a great person Takeshi… but don't go thinking you'll be my boyfriend anytime soon," Yoko responded.

"Hey, I'm not thinking that right now. I'm just honestly concerned for you," Takeshi insisted.

Yoko let out a playful giggle, before sitting back down. "I'm just messing with you. You're not really one who knows when I'm just kidding and when I'm serious."

"Yea… you got me there," Takeshi chuckled, "Still… if you can't come with me, you don't need to."

The girl let out a small sigh, before Takeshi sat down by her. "You could've reminded me of this illness…"

Yoko just sighed. "Quite honestly, you kinda forced me into that fight, so I didn't have time to remind you."

"Right… sorry," Takeshi apologized as he was about to leave.

"Hey… wait up…" Yoko responded, as she was able to move around a little bit, before Takeshi caught her from falling again. "I can move… I just… may need help now and then… I'll be fine… I promise."

"...If you say so," Takeshi sighed.

* * *

Later, the duo arrived outside the coliseum, which looked like it had forest wrapped around a building. Takeshi took the arena to see that Terra was waiting for him.

"I see you finally came," Terra replied as he was currently in a lotus position on a leaf of sorts before standing up.

"Indeed I did. I'm ready to take you on, Terra," Takeshi responded.

"I'm ready. This shall be a two-on-two match, and you can only substitute when you have a suit run out of power," Terra instructed as the arena began to change, showing various vines, and plantlife all around.

'_Better keep KyoryuRed in reserve for a little while__… __but I can__'__t use KyoryuGreen__… __so I have no other option but to use__…'_ Takeshi thought, realizing what his only other Key is, _'__Oi vey__… __KyoryuPink__… __well, better to use her now than later.__'_

"Are you ready?" Terra asked, holding up a green Sentaisphere with the image for the Magirangers on it along with a green Ranger Key.

"Yea!"

"Maho Henshin!" Terra announced, "Maagi Magi Maagiro!"

**=MA~GIRANGER!=**

Thus he turned into a green senshi who looked like a male version of MagiBlue, except for the obvious color difference, and the bull-shaped visor.

"Well… here goes nothing," Takeshi gulped as he pulled out KyoryuPink's Ranger Key and Sentaisphere.

"Is he…?" Yoko asked from outside, having not been allowed in, only seeing this via a TV screen above the door of the coliseum.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" Takeshi shouted, setting the key in place.

**=KYO~RYUGER!=**

What happened next was that Takeshi's body changed so it was a full-on female body, covered in the pink Kyoryuger suit, complete with triceratops motif and skirt.

"Oh boy, do I feel weird like this," KyoryuPink sighed, obviously not used to being in a girl's body.

From outside, Yoko couldn't contain her laughter for very long, and soon was howling with laughter at how Takeshi actually used a key that turned him into a girl. Takeshi heard her, and just let out an annoyed sigh.

"Okay, let's do this thing!" KyoryuPink told MagiGreen.

"Hai. IKUZE!" he shouted as the two senshi charged at each other, MagiGreen starting off, mainly punching KyoryuPink a few times, knocking her back, but not down to the ground.

KyoryuPink, keeping his/her distance, blasted MagiGreen with the Gabrevolver. MagiGreen, however, simply deflected the attacks with his huge axe for a short while before charging in again.

"Oh boy," Pink groaned when suddenly, she decided to kick MagiGreen… and that was more efficient in knocking him aside than using the Gaburevolver, much to her amazement. "_Wow!_"

"Ow…" MagiGreen groaned.

"Okay, now we're cooking," KyoryuPink smirked, rushing in before rapidly kicking MagiGreen until one kick launched the green senshi towards a tree, which Pink followed up by pulling out her Gaburevolver and powering up a Zyudenshi to insert into it.

**=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A + DRICER~A!=**

"ARMED ON!" she shouted, spinning the chamber of the gun on her arm.

**=MECCHA MU~CHO!=**

With that, silver spiked armor appeared on her right arm before she held a small drill with Dricera's head on it.

"Dricerlance!" she shouted, as MagiGreen did some magic to hold her back, before striking her with his axe, but KyoryuPink quickly did an attack with her drill, that, combined with a powerful kick, did the last bit of energy for the MagiGreen suit, forcing Terra back to normal when he hit the ground.

"Good moves… never thought someone would be able to use the same type to take me on," Terra admitted before pulling out a new green Sentaisphere with a budding sakura symbol and a new Ranger Key, "But now I'm through playing. Ippitsu Soujou!"

**=SHI~NKENGER!=**

A green glow surrounded Terra forming a new suit which had black pants, white gloves, green boots and torso (which had the look of a kimono with the sakura emblem over his heart, a gold belt with a circular buckle, a sword connected to it that was gold, silver, black, and red, and his green helmet had a visor which looked like the kanji for wood.

"ShinkenGreen eh?" KyoryuPink chuckled.

"Yea," ShinkenGreen nodded, unsheathing his sword and holding it, ready to charge.

"Let's try this out," pulling out a Zyudenshi that was white with the image of a Tupandactylus and the number 19 on it, "Brave In!"

**=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A + TUPER~ANDA!=**

**=DR-DRI~ + PER-PERA~N!=**

She then fired the blast at the Shinkenmaru, which ShinkenGreen tried to deflect, but then it turned totally flat. "And now, you're defenseless."

"What?! You gotta be kidding me" ShinkenGreen gawked, seeing his sword was now as flat and as floppy as a sheet of paper.

"Tuperanda makes anything flat as paper. Your blade will be okay and back to normal by the end of the fight… maybe," KyoryuPink giggled before rushing forward with the Gaburicalbur and her drill and doing several slashes, which did some serious damage to ShinkenGreen. The Green Senshi tried pulling out a disc from his buckle, but he couldn't put the sword on the disk due to it being flat.

She then took out a different Zyudenshi with the number 20 and a green ammonite on it before replacing the Tuperanda Zyudenshi with it.

**=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A + GURU~MONITE!=**

**=DR-DRI! + GURUGURU~!=**

She sent the blast forward, and it hit ShinkenGreen dead on. KyoryuPink then drew a spiral motion in the air, causing him to follow her hand with his eyes and head before he somehow got so dizzy that he fell flat on the ground.

"_Perfect!_" KyoryuPink giggled, before rushing forward and slashing at ShinkenGreen, doing away the last of his energy and forcing him back into civilian form.

"_Wow!_ That was _perfect_!" Yoko giggled.

"_YES!_" KyoryuPink cheered before helping Terra to his feet, removing her Ranger Key from its Sentaisphere, and reverting to the male Takeshi.

"Whew… that wasn't easy," Takeshi shrugged.

"Nice work kid," Terra congratulated, "It's not often I see someone come in and use the exact same type as me to actually beat me. Let alone someone using a key that's their opposite gender. You actually seemed like a natural fighting as a girl though."

"Thanks… uh… I guess…" Takeshi responded, a bit comfortable at that thought.

"But regardless, you beat me. And as per the rules for your path to being a Sentai Defender, I hereby grant you the Forest Pass."

Takeshi smiled as he was handed what looked like a green ticket of sorts which had the symbol of a leaf. Takeshi smiled as he took the ticket, and inserted it in a special case for it to show that he beat Terra.

"Also, as a bonus gift for defeating me," Terra began before pulling out a sort of tablet like item. "This is something Sentai Defender use to keep in touch with allies."

"Thanks," Takeshi smiled, accepting the tablet.

"If you need any assistance, feel free to contact me. But now, you should probably get started on getting to your next destination, Magica, which is best traveled by Mt. Luna," Terra informed, "Mt. Luna is just East from here, and if you take the path through the mountain, you should be able to get to Magica by tomorrow night."

"Thanks for the help," Takeshi smiled, walking out.

* * *

"So we gotta travel a mountain? Well… I can handle that, I'm back to 100% now Take-kun," Yoko smiled as they walked. "You know… I can't help but wonder if you'd be just as cute as you are now if you'd be a girl."

"...I honestly don't know how to respond to that last part," Takeshi admitted, _'__Although, I do admit, it felt fun being a girl for that short amount of time.__'_

"Sorry Take-kun, you know there are times where I can't help but think a girl looks cute. So, are we gonna get going?" Yoko asked.

"Yea, let's get going," Takeshi nodded as they continued onward. _'__Why__'__d she mention that? ...Well, I guess I did design her to be a love interest to the main hero regardless of gender, so it makes sense for her to be bisexual__… __okay! Stop thinking about that. We have to keep moving.__'_

And so, the duo set off for Mt. Luna, ready to take on whatever challenges await them from the long hike, to whatever kaijin they come across.

* * *

**Pikatwig: And there's another chapter for ya.**

**KKD: Yep. That was actually kinda fun to write that time. It shows off what could possibly happen if this idea were an actual game, and it shows something else about Yoko, which I don't know if I should really expand upon.**

**Pikatwig: Regardless… my favorite part was Takeshi's thoughts on Yoko's comment, it really just made me chuckle a bit.**

**KKD: Yea, that was cool, but my favorite part was the actual fight, in which while Takeshi was thinking of using KyoryuRed due to type advantage, he ended up using Pink the entire time, somehow overwhelming Terra.**

**Pikatwig: And thus, I think we should end this chapter here. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


End file.
